El único pequeño precio
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: A Rei le gustaban los chicos y no había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto."De alguna manera debo hacer que me gusten las chicas", se decía él en lo que se dio cuenta de su problema. Una vez que se lo dijo a sus padres, reaccionaron de la peor manera posible y su amigo mejor Nagisa lo aceptó en su casa, siendo así como se lo confesó también a él... Llevándose una gran sorpresa.


-Todo está bien, Rei-chan- sollozó Nagisa tras escuchar la triste historia de su compañero y mejor amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No tienes que llorar, Nagisa- le pidió Rei al mayor, intentando mantener la calma y aclarándose la garganta, mientras lo acogía en sus brazos.

Rei Ryugazaki, estudiante de la escuela Iwatobi y uno de los miembros más antiguos del club de natación de esta misma, acababa de cumplir diecisiete años hace unas semanas. Nada especial para él, pero este cambio en su edad le hizo querer aprovechar la gran etapa de cambios, y decir todo lo que nunca se atrevió a decir a los miembros de su familia.

Hijo único en la casa después de que su hermano mayor se mudara hace años y el inigualable hijo pródigo, no había nada que Rei no supiera hacer. Desde la literatura al álgebra, desde el atletismo al ajedrez. Para los Ryugazaki, Rei era el orgullo de la familia y era lo que le incentivaba a adoptar esa personalidad engreída que lo caracterizaba entre el resto de sus compañeros. Pero nada en ninguna parte era perfección, pues claramente Rei tenía muchas cosas que no quería que sus más grandes admiradores supieran para no causarles una gran decepción. Una afición por los programas burdos de televisión occidental, la literatura vanguardista y las mezclillas de colores. Nada que su familia no pudiese perdonar… Pero había algo más entre aquellas vergüenzas y raras aficiones que era lo que más temía decir. A Rei le gustaban los chicos.

Sí, a Rei le gustaban los chicos y no había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto. Lo intentó, como de seguro algunos otros deben haberlo intentado. "De alguna manera debo hacer que me gusten las chicas", se decía él en lo que se dio cuenta de su problema. Pero no servía. Ni pechos, ni cabello largo, ni ojos grandes, ni trajes de baño ni pequeñas bragas. Lo intentó todo, pero nada surgía efecto. En un intento desesperado, recurrió a la ayuda de Gou, pues ella era la única que estaba enterada de sus dudas hasta ahora. Comenzaron con conversaciones, rebuscando fantasías y estereotipos complicados… Situaciones posibles, alguna clase de fetiche. Pero terminaron en besos, caricias y susurros, no obstante, Rei no se inmutaba. Era definitivo, a Rei le gustaban los chicos. Y bastaban pequeñas acciones para darse cuenta cada día más de que estaban en lo correcto. Cuantas veces Rei navegando en la red encontraba sitios en que chicos con otros chicos hacían lo que generalmente dos personas de los sexos opuestos hacen con tanta naturalidad como una publicidad, y se quedaba viéndolos, consiguiendo así sentirse nervioso y culpable de disfrutar aquellas imágenes. Cuantas veces se imaginó a él protagonista de alguna de esas escenas… con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, con sus sempais Haruka, Makoto y Rin… Y con su amor prohibido y mejor amigo; Nagisa.

Con el pasar de los días, Rei se decidió, y bastó simplemente con convocar a su familia tras la entrega de otro de sus premios cuando todo acabó. Soltó la gran bomba frente a ellos y todo salió como él, completamente resignado, esperaba. Insultos, lágrimas y gritos de impotencia. Deshonor, vergüenza. A Rei nunca en su vida lo habían tratado de esa forma, pero era eso, o tener que cargar quizás cuánto tiempo más con ese secreto.

Claramente nadie lo aceptó, y todo terminó lejos de él, debiendo empacar sus cosas y buscar a quien lo acogiera por un tiempo.

Rei contactó a Nagisa desde su móvil una vez en la calle, sentado en el portal de una tienda de discos con sus bolsos a su alrededor. Le dijo que se trataba de una clase de emergencia y Nagisa corrió a socorrerlo.

-Rei-chan- gritó Nagisa asustado, abrazando con fuerza a Rei- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Yo… he ganado el concurso de poesía, mis padres me estaban celebrando hace un rato-dijo Rei, abrazándolo de vuelta.

-¿Eso es todo, Rei-chan? ¡Me habías asustado mucho!-rió Nagisa con los ojos brillantes. Nagisa se percató de los bolsos alrededor de su compañero, entonces separó su cuerpo del de su amigo y preguntó- Rei, ¿a dónde irás?

-Yo no iré a ningún lado- respondió Rei.

-¿Y esos bolsos para qué son?-preguntó Nagisa intrigado.

-Bien, te lo diré…-dijo Rei resignado, sentándose nuevamente- He hablado con mis padres, y les he contado algo que no les ha agradado demasiado- se lamentó- En resumen, ¿podría quedarme en tu casa por unos días, Nagisa?

-¿Qué les has dicho, Rei?-preguntó Nagisa.

-No quisiera hablar de eso realmente.

-Está bien, Rei-chan- sollozó Nagisa tras escuchar la triste historia de su compañero y mejor amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No tienes que llorar, Nagisa- le pidió Rei al mayor, intentando mantener la calma y aclarándose la garganta, mientras lo acogía en sus brazos- ¿Podrás ayudarme?

-Claro Rei, para eso estamos los amigos- sonrió Nagisa secándose los brotes de lágrimas, tras tomar uno de sus bolsos y encaminarse a su casa.

"Amigos". Esa era la palabra que a Rei le dejó marcando ocupado durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Nagisa. ¿Amigos? ¿Es que acaso Nagisa nunca podría verlo como algo más que solo un amigo? Por primera vez se sintió diferente, y se sintió aislado… Aislado en el ámbito del amor, ya que nunca nadie se fijaría en él por gustarle las personas del mismo sexo. Ahora lo entendía, tanto sus amigos como Nagisa eran completamente heterosexuales, y aunque no estuviesen saliendo con ninguna chica, a excepción de Makoto y Gou que se estaban viendo a escondidas de Rin, se sabía que lo eran. Se sentía decepcionado de su condición, pero a su vez, no se arrepentía de nada, mucho menos de estar enamorado de su amigo desde hace ya casi dos años.

Una vez en casa de Nagisa, cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Rei procedió a desempacar las cosas necesarias y nuevamente agradecerle a su amigo por permitirle quedarse allí.

-Rei, si no quieres decirme qué fue exactamente lo que te ocurrió no voy a insistir, pero me preocupa saber que estés bien-dijo Nagisa sentándose en su cama mientras Rei ordenaba sus cosas.

-Estoy bien, descuida, Nagisa- dijo él.

-¿Estás seguro? Rei, te han corrido de casa, debe haber sido algo serio.

-Ya te lo diré luego, Nagisa, la verdad tampoco quisiera que me corrieras tú de aquí en lo que te enteres-se lamentó Rei.

-Rei, no digas tonterías- exclamó el rubio molesto- sea lo que sea, no dejaré de apoyarte. ¡Aunque mataras a Rin! Ni así dejaría de quererte, idiota. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Yo no mataría a Rin-carraspeó frunciendo el ceño- ¡Yo no mataría a nadie, Nagisa!

-Ya lo sé, era un ejemplo nada más porque Rin no te agrada demasiado. Bien, ya que te quedarás aquí, espero que no te incomode la presencia de mis hermanas-sonrió Nagisa- a Rin suele incomodarle bastante el hecho de que en mi casa la mayoría son chicas, y no son demasiado pudorosas, entonces Rin suele desesperar.

-¿Rin duerme aquí?-preguntó Rei un tanto celoso, susurrando para sí.

-Sí, se ha quedado un par de veces cuando se le hace tarde enseñándome inglés-sonrió Nagisa- Ah, y espero no te moleste el hecho de que tendremos que dormir ambos en mi cama. Pero si te incomoda mucho podemos ir por otra y la ponemos en mi habitación.

-Descuida, Nagisa-dijo Rei nervioso- no me molesta. Somos amigos, ¿no? Esas cosas no importan.

-Claro que somos amigos, Rei-chan- sonrió Nagisa atrapando su cuello entre su antebrazo y uno de sus bíceps, alborotándole el cabello con los nudillos.

-Te agradecería que ya no hicieras eso-rogó Rei zafándose de la mala costumbre de Nagisa.

-Bien… Traeré algo de comer en lo que le explico la situación a mi padre, ¿vale? Se está haciendo un poco tarde y tengo algo de hambre… Pero a él le agradas mucho, así que no tendrá problema en lo absoluto.-dijo alejándose por la puerta sin dejar de sonreír.

Rei se sintió realmente agradecido de que su amigo se lo hubiese tomado tan a la ligera, y dudaba seriamente en si debía contárselo o no, después de todo, era su mejor amigo y no había por qué temer una mala reacción.

Una vez que la noche había caído por completo, ambos fueron a la cama en plan de dormir, pero como era de esperarse, Nagisa no cerraba la boca.

-Será como tener pijamadas todas las noches, Rei-chan- dijo Nagisa emocionado, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Sí… eso espero-sonrió Rei, ignorando un tanto los comentarios del mayor. –Oye, Nagisa, ya que se lo dije a mis padres creo que también debería decírtelo a ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría que te enteraras por Gou.

-Venga, que Gou no es tan chismosa-rió Nagisa bromeando- ¿Qué es, Rei?

-Es… por lo que me han sacado de casa.

-¿Te han pillado liándote con ella?-preguntó Nagisa exaltado, incluso sonando algo celoso.

-No, Nagisa, ¡no me he liado con nadie! Te estoy hablando en serio.

A pesar de que sí se había liado con ella, para ambos era como si nunca hubiese pasado. Gou lo hizo simplemente por ayudar, y Rei obviamente no sintió nada. A fin de cuentas, era como algo que no tenía la necesidad de ser contado pues no cambiaba nada.

-Suerte habrías de tener para liarte con ella… o con Rin por lo menos- rió Nagisa- Se parecen bastante, ¿no crees?

-Nagisa, de verdad… Te estoy hablando en serio.

-Ya, ya. Dejaré de jugar-dijo ahora mirándolo risueñamente a los ojos- Dime qué pasa.

-Me gustan los chicos, Nagisa. Por eso me han echado de la casa.

Nagisa empalideció, se le quedó viendo estupefacto sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego reaccionó.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Rei?-preguntó.

-No bromearía con algo así-respondió expectante.

-¿Y por eso tienes el culito así de lindo?-bromeó Nagisa para romper el hielo.

-¡Nagisa!-exclamó Rei.

Nagisa rió nervioso, buscó rápidamente en su mente una respuesta adecuada- Ah, descuida, Rei-chan, que te gusten los chicos es normal. Ya he visto a Rin unas cuantas veces con Aii, ya se me ha hecho costumbre.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Rei extrañado.

-Sí, no te preocupes-sonrió él- si es normal para ti, es normal para mí también.

-Me alegra que no te moleste, Nagisa, tu opinión es importante para mí-respondió Rei ahora dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-Oye, Rei-chan, ¿Y qué se siente que te gusten las personas de tu mismo sexo?-preguntó curioso, mirándolo como un niño pequeño esperando un cuento de navidad.

-Nagisa, no me preguntes esas cosas-se quejó Rei dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-¿Las chicas no te provocan nada? ¿Ni un poquito?-insistió.

-No, Nagisa,nada en lo absoluto.

-¿Ni esa vez que Gou se ha puesto bikini para nadar con nosotros en el cumpleaños de Haru-chan?

-Gou no es la única chica en el mundo, Nagisa-se quejó Rei celoso, frunciendo el ceño- Y no, ni aquella vez, ni nunca.

-Que aburrido debe ser. Entonces si te debe haber pasado algo con Rin, ¿no? Rin tiene ese aire homo que de seguro te gusta mucho-insitió Nagisa, ahora tironeándole el pijama.

-Rin no me gusta, Nagisa, no me llevo demasiado con él, lo sabes.

-Bien… ¿Y qué hay de Makoto?-dijo Nagisa con una mueca.

-Makoto es mi sempai, le tengo mucho respeto y admiración, eso es todo-mintió Rei, quien en el fondo se derretía por cada uno de sus amigos en cuanto a lo físico, cual Gou con los bíceps de ellos mismos.

-¿Qué clase de chico te gusta entonces, Rei-chan?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un prototipo, Nagisa? Que me gusten los chicos no significa que siempre esté pensando en ellos.

-Pero no estoy diciendo eso, me refiero a que debes tener alguna preferencia, ¿no?

-Pues…- Rei pensó en qué decir. No sabía si nombrar los cientos de prototipos que le encantaban, si inventar uno muy lejano a ellos o confesar que estaba loco por él. La inseguridad lo mataba, pero debía decidir rápido- Pues, me gustan irlandeses-dijo Rei.

-¡Pero Rei!-rió Nagisa- en Japón jamás vas a encontrar a un Irlandés. Vamos, dime algo de verdad.

-Nagisa, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en esto?-se quejó Rei con toda la naturalidad del mundo, feliz de que el tema se hubiese dado así.

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo y tengo el derecho de saberlo-reclamó el rubio con ojos de color rosa.

-Me gustan… los chicos rubios-confesó Rei.

-¿Rubios como yo?-preguntó Nagisa, emocionado al respecto.

-¡Como tú no!-Rió Rei- ¡No te vengas de engreído!

-¿Y rubios con ojos de qué color?-insistió Nagisa, apegándose felizmente a su espalda.

-Pues… con ojos de color rosa-bromeó Rei.

-¿Cómo los míos?-le siguió el juego Nagisa.

-No, joder, que tú tienes ojos de chica-rió.

-¡Qué tienes! Los ojos de chica son los más lindos-rió Nagisa de vuelta, abrazándolo ahora cual cuchara grande, rodeándolo con sus brazos disimuladamente.

Nagisa se aproximó de a poco cada vez más, consiguiendo abrazarlo por completo y dejando su cara lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarle en cualquier momento.

-Rei-chan, sabes… que a mí a pesar de que me gustan las chicas, me molan mucho los chicos menores.-dijo abalanzándosele encima con suavidad.

-Nagisa, de qué estás hablando- se quejó Rei por no estar tomándoselo en serio.

-De que me gustan los chicos menores que yo-repitió.

-¿Qué tan menores?-preguntó Rei.

-Digamos que… unos cuatro meses… Unos cuatro meses con dos semanas… o cientotreintaiseis días.

-Esa es una cifra muy exacta-dijo Rei tragando saliva, mientras Nagisa se le acercaba más y más.

-Lo es… ¿Sabes? Y sobre todo me gustan cuando esos chicos menores, usan gafas y son sagitario.

-¿Sagitario? Yo soy sagitario-rió Rei.

-¿Ah sí?-se burló Nagisa- ¿Y sabes qué lo hace mejor? Que midan… no sé, 1,77 ¿Recuerdas cuando eras más alto que yo?…

-¡Sigo siendo más alto que tú! Por cinco centímetros todavía- se defendió Rei, percatándose de que en realidad Nagisa había crecido bastante.

-Bueno, pero 1,77 está bien.

-Vale, ¿y qué más?-dijo Rei ahora entendiendo de qué iba Nagisa.

-Pues… que saquen buenas notas y le ayuden a Nagisa con la tarea de funciones- susurró Nagisa.

-Ya sabía por dónde iba este juego-dijo en lo que el mayor se acercaba más a su cara y se encaramaba en él.

-No, aún no lo sabes, Rei-chan- dijo Nagisa seguido de morderle juguetonamente los labios- Me gusten las chicas o me gusten los chicos, tú seguirías siendo completamente mío, ¿no es así, Rei-chan?

-Nagisa… tú no…

Rei se sintió vulnerable, ¿Nagisa lo había descubierto? ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo? ¿A Nagisa entonces también le gustaban los chicos o era otro de sus juegos?

-¿Yo no qué? Vamos, Rei, va a ser el único pequeño precio de que te quedes en mi casa. Vas a dormir en mi cama todas las noches, si es que logras dormir- finalizó Nagisa, apagando las luces de un manotazo.

Entonces Rei se dio cuenta, de que no podía subestimar a su mejor amigo, y de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto él podía saber al respecto de su secreto, ni de cuánto tiempo dejó pasar hasta que indirectamente le incentivó a confesarlo. Y menos sabía, que podría pasar ahora con su imposible, pero correspondido amor.


End file.
